plan_bfandomcom-20200214-history
In Volo's Wake
| Image = | ImageSize = | Caption = | CampaignNum = 1 | EpNum = 8 | OverallNum = 8 | Playdate = 2018-02-03 | CampaignDate = 12-19 Alturiak, 1488 DR | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevCampaignEp = | NextCampaignEp = | PrevPlaydateEp = |order=prev}} | NextPlaydateEp = |order=next}} }} is the eighth episode of the first campaign of Plan B. Synopsis Episode Recap Upon returning to Phandalin after their adventure within Cragmaw Castle, the heroes find that the town is transitioning to a tourist destination. The main cause appears to be the release of the recently published Volo's Guide to Monsters by Waterdhavian author Volothamp Geddarm, often simply called Volo. Because of his mentions of fantastic beasts in the area around Phandalin, many nobles and adventurers have started to flock to the town. The newly-established town council — now consisting of Sildar Hallwinter and Trilena Stonehill in addition to the existing townmaster Harbin Wester — approach the heroes and mention incidents of missing persons. The council believes many have gone missing while chasing after Volo's stories, and ask the party to investigate two: a missing noble from Waterdeep, who headed south towards the hamlet Halfway; and an elven woman named Delsy, who claimed to be seeing visions in her dreams and headed north towards Neverwinter Wood. Cansteline, Krisella, and Wilnan opt to stay in Phandalin to assist Gundren with his recovery, while Mehgrin does not feel comfortable traveling with Skaus and Kruzikreth and therefore stays behind as well. In Halfway, the duo is introduced to a dwarf fighter named Mordecai (played by Nathaniel P.), who accompanies them into the Crooked Forest in search of the noble. They find him spying on a group of goblin cultists, and rescue him before he can be discovered by means of a well-placed fireball which decimates the goblins. Interrogation of the noble and investigation of the goblin's cave reveal that they are practicing the worship of a being not typically worshiped by goblinoids, represented by eyes wreathed in flames. In Neverwinter Wood, the heroes discover that the elf Delsy is actually a hag in disguise, and has started to lure people from Phandalin to the woods so she could perform strange rituals on them. The other two hags in her coven wish to remain in hiding because of strange magic that is present in the area, and ask the heroes to help stop Delsy. Once she is defeated, the remaining hags mention that the strange magic is scaring the creatures of the forest, leading even the fey to whisper about great eyes in the sky. Notes * While in Neverwinter Wood, Plan B rescues two orphaned children named Milack and Ephenia. They were part of a group of Ilmaterian pilgrims who had been captured and killed by Delsy. Upon returning to Phandalin, the children voice their desire to remain in the town and are adopted by Sildar. Featured Characters Plan B * Cansteline (absent, mentioned) * Krisella (absent, mentioned) * Kruzikreth * Mehgrin (absent, mentioned) * Skaus * Wilnan (absent, mentioned) New * Auntie Bock * Frestin Cohlver * Delsy * Ephenia * Lord Eric Merryweather * Milack * Mordecai * Tinus Redbud * Lyta Rollings * Granny Wroog Returning * Sildar Hallwinter * Trilena Stonehill * Harbin Wester Mentioned * Master Aumaro * Volothamp Geddarm * Ilmater * Maglubiyet * Gundren Rockseeker Loot Crooked Forest Tinus' reward for rescuing him * 15 gold pieces * potion of healing x1 Halfway Lyta's reward for rescuing Lord Merryweather * 25 gold pieces * potion of healing x1 Neverwinter Wood Hag Cottage * potion of resistance x3 Path * dreamstone x1 * nightmare stone x1 Phandalin Lord Merryweather's reward for rescuing him * potion of climbing x1 Town council's reward for rescuing Lord Merryweather * 50 gold pieces Town council's reward for investigating Delsy's disappearance * 100 gold pieces